Yuki Eiri
by zairoon
Summary: Bon alors, c'est ma toute permière sur Gravitation... un peu d'indulgence silvouplé... surtout que le thème de cette fic est pas très joyeux! lol... Yuki repense à ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était jeune... peutêtre quelques paroles choquantes... ONESHOT


Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Tristounet....Mini-fic, préparez vos mouchoirs ! lol

Disclaimer: Ben les personnages de « Gravitation » ne m'appartiennent pas… heureusement pour eux…lol…

Choix musicaux : « Flower of Paradise » de Faye Wong, « 24Ko Cylinder » et « Bottom of the death valley » de Dir en grey… Bref que des trucs qui remontent pas du tout le moral…

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bien le bonjour à tou(te)s !! Ceci est ma première fic sur « Gravitation » que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps (merci pupuce pour ça !!!!)… Cette fic est un peu comment dire… bizarre ?!... enfin, je me suis basée sur le passé du célèbre écrivain Yuki Eiri, et d'un « poème » que j'ai écris il y a plus d'un an… Le thème de cette fic n'est pas très joyeux (pas du tout même…) Et j'espère infiniment avoir vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises… c'est toujours bien pour une amélioration !)… voilà, sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !!!!

* * *

_Dans cette ville où règne l'amour, je suis prisonnier..._

_Contraint à subir la torture, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me résigner..._

_Ton corps est la seule chose que j'ai pu avoir...ton corps si doux, chaud, brûlant..._

_Quand la lame de mon corps a enfin pu te pénétrer...je me suis senti si bien..._

_Après m'être emparé de ce délicieux corps qui fut le tien..._

__

Je me rappelle encore… Ce jour si sombre où tout cela s'est passé… Yuki, pourquoi m'as-tu fais cela ? Pourtant tu le savais, tu savais que je t'aimais… Mais tu m'as blessé au plus profond de mon âme, tu m'as brisé le cœur… Et tout ça en une seule nuit…

_J'ai subi la torture qu'est celle de l'amour, je me suis résigné..._

_Contraint à attendre la seule punition que je puisse avoir..._

_Mais la mort sera si douce pour moi...j'ai enfin goûté ton corps..._

_Ce délicieux parfum qui fut le tien..._

__

Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi depuis tout ce temps… Même après m'être éloigné de cet endroit, même après avoir fuit New-York…

Je t'avais dit que je voulais devenir écrivain, j'ai réalisé mon rêve… Maintenant j'écris des histoires d'amours, toutes ces histoires que je n'ai pas pu vivre avec toi… Il n'a fallu qu'une seule nuit pour que tout s'effondre… Mais malgré tout, je continue à t'aimer…

_J'ai enfin eu ma punition...mais elle est si douce à mes yeux..._

_Je ne regrette pas un seul instant mon acte pervers..._

_Ton corps que j'ai pu voler...que j'ai...violer..._

_Intérieurement, mon âme sadique sourit..._

__

Je sais bien que je ne peux revenir en arrière… Mais que serait-il arrivé si tu n'avais pas bu cette maudite bouteille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le fasses… Me détestais-tu au point que tu avais besoin de te saouler ? Pourtant je pensais que tu appréciais ma compagnie, autant que moi je l'appréciais… Je me souviens encore des ces journées qu'on passait dans le parc, sous un arbre, tu m'apprenais ce qu'était la vie… Sache que je n'ai pas oublié, tout ce savoir dont tu m'as fait l'héritier, malgré cette haine que tu me vouais…

_Je me retrouve en enfer...mes actes seront payés..._

_Pourtant...j'ai tellement aimé m'emparer de ce corps qui fut le tien..._

_Je t'ai aimé... tellement aimé...mais tu n'as jamais voulu de moi..._

_Et je n'avais pas le choix...c'était le seul moyen... _

_Te violer pour voler ton amour... _

__

Tu sais, le pire dans tout ça… C'est ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'aies laissé avec ces brutes… J'étais effrayé parce qui allait arrivé, mais plus encore parce qui arriverait une fois que tout cela serait terminé… Yuki, je regrette tellement de t'avoir tué… Mais que voulais-tu ? C'était ce qui me restait, le seul moyen pour moi d'enterrer à jamais cette nuit atroce…

J'ai souffert en silence lorsque les deux hommes qui étaient venus m'ont allongé, pieds et poings liés aux rebords du lit… Je suis resté muet, le regard dans le vide lorsqu'ils ont commencé à… Mais tu vois, ce qui a été le plus dur pour moi, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite…

_J'ai payé ma faute...mais je n'ai jamais eu ton amour..._

_Ton corps m'a suffis...la seule chose que j'ai pu partagé avec toi..._

_Mais maintenant je suis mort...et tu l'es aussi..._

_Dans cette ville où règne l'amour, je ne suis plus prisonnier..._

__

Je me rappelle, alors que je tenais à peine sur mes jambes, je suis parti à ta recherche… Sur mon chemin, je suis tombé sur un homme… un voleur très certainement… Quoiqu'il en soit, il était armé… Mais je savais qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait. Il faut croire que je possédais déjà ces « yeux d'assassin »… Il a prit la fuite avec son magot, laissant son arme dans la neige…

Arrivé chez toi, j'ai frappé calmement… Tu avais l'air nauséeux et fatigué… En tout cas, je voyais bien que je n'avais pas à faire au Yuki que j'avais vu il y avait quelques heures de cela, mais tu n'étais pas non plus le Yuki qui me parlais avec autant de gentillesse dans ce parc… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'avais pas l'air de te rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant. Tu m'as fait entré, et voyant mon état, tu es parti me chercher un verre d'eau… La suite… je ne sais plus exactement comment cela s'est passé. Je me souviens juste des coups de feu qui résonnaient et ton regard vitreux lorsque tu avais compris ce qui arrivé… Puis tu t'es écroulé, avec ton sourire du temps où nous étions heureux… Je me suis enfui en larmes… Et dès lors, j'ai pris possession de ton nom…

Yuki, je ne t'oublierais jamais… pardonne-moi te t'avoir fait souffrir… je t'aime encore…

**_F-I-N_**

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé (bon je sais, c'est dur d'aimer un texte comme ça, mais bon…--) Par contre, je sais que le texte en lui-même et le « poème » ne s'accorde pas vraiment… Enfin, si puisque les deux sont placés sur le sujet d'une nuit atroce, sauf que les personnages sont différents (dans le poème c'est le vrai Yuki qui parle, enfin ça c'est si vous tenez vraiment à ce que le poème ait un personnage de Gravitation !) … Je laisse libre cours à votre imagination et espère ne pas me faire tuer par les fans de Yuki…'… je dois dire que j'ai tapé ce texte à l'impro comme ça donc voilà je trouve que c'est pas trop mal ! lol… J'attends quelques reviews : que ce soit des « bravo » ou « prout » je m'en tape, mais faites le moi savoir silvoupl ! bisouxxx !!!!!

Zairoon !


End file.
